otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
Eseria Snaps
Waterly House - Drawing Room on Sweetwater Plantation ---- :''In this handsomely decorated study are all the components of administration for the plantation: from the overstuffed oak bookshelves that wedge themselves into every corner, to the man-sized urns filled with maps. Flanking the iron door of the chamber are twin glass cases containing racks for weaponry. A large, dark green rug covers the stone flooring of the room, and the walls are of plastered masonry reinforced by oak beams. The only visible windows are small, circular and set high into the back wall. :''A large, velvet-surfaced desk is pushed against the near wall, piled high with transaction books and account papers. Above it hangs a rarity in the manor: a painted portrait of Aron Waterly, the prodigious founder of the plantation. Tall oil-lamps are set in the corners of the room for the ease of the reader. A long, reclining sofa is nestled comfortably in front of a small fireplace set in stone. ---- Sahna Nillu is seated in the high-backed, aged chair, behind her desk. Staring at a paper in front of her, holding a quill pen in one hand-- But not writing, or moving. Eseria walks in looking somewhat worried about something but gathering a warm smile for Sahna, "Sahna, I hope I haven't bothered you coming to visit at such a late hour. How are you?" Sahna looks up slowly, something not quite tracking right about her vision. She stares at the other woman with no recognition for a long moment, before her mind catches up with her. "Oh. Lady Kahar. Hello. How can I help you?" Her voice is flat, lusterless. "Well, I thought I would come for a friendly visit. I couldn't rest I have so much on my mind!" Releasing a short sigh she continues, "It concerns a mutual friend of ours, quite personal actually but I don't have many people to talk to." Looking away she releases Sahnas hands to slip off her cape and settle into a chair. Resting her cape on her lap she looks at Sahna, a bit concerned, "I truly hope I haven't disturbed you, if you are indisposed I can return another time." Sahna's hands, gloved, shake ever so slightly, when one grips them. She smiles, but there's an odd, half unrealistic note to the smile. A... mutual friend. Friendly visit. So good to see you, of course, but I've had.. An interesting day. No, you may as well stay. I can't think of anything that would be easier to deal with tomorrow rather than today. What's on your mind, Lady Kahar?" Eseria waves her hands, first up then to the floor, "Oh please, I insist you call me Eseria!" Looking over Sahna once more after noticing a shake in her hand she asks, "You don't seem yourself as you were at tavern, perhaps I should first ask, what troubles you?" "You... don't want to know." Sahna answers simply, one eyebrow twitching madly. "Believe me, you don't want to know. It’s an unpleasant business, altogether. I'm sorry, Eseria, I'm not quite well this evening." "Oh my" she responds noticing quite clearly now something very serious has happened to affect Sahna in such a way. "It must be some wretched business indeed, you look absolutely dreadful." Eseria looks around, "Where are your servants? Why isn't anyone here with you to be left in such a state?" "Shall I get tea?" Eseria begins to stand not quite knowing what to do for Sahna. "I've sent them off for the evening." Sahna declares, voice low and quiet. "I wasn't sure if I could go through the evening without freaking out and lighting people on fire." She smiles, dryly, adding, "Won't wine do? I have wine, and it doesn't require preparation. What's on your mind, Eseria, really?" Settling back into her seat offering a thin smile, "Of course wine will do!" "Wine seems to help much more then tea at times." Taking a deep breath Eseria pulls a letter from her cape. "I was invited to stay at the Duke’s Keep, I told him I was fine at the cottage but he did so *insist*. I'm not inclined to be rude and he seemed friendly enough at the time so I accepted. Looking to the floor Eseria continues, "The first night was quite quiet and I rested very well but things changed the next evening." Rubbing her hands together nervously the young Kahar’s voice becomes a bit shaky, "He came to the guest chamber as I was packing some things away in a chest I had brought there." "He was a bit flirtatious and kept making advances, I thought he may had been drunk but the longer he stayed I was certain he wasn't drunk at all." "At his last brazen advance I was quite shocked and he reacted by calling me a *tease* and storming out!" Eseria looks back to Sahna with a confused expression, "I wasn't going to stay as guest after that so I left back to the cottage and went to sleep." "The next eve I remembered leaving a few items so I returned only to find him sitting with a woman and his hand wrapped around her waist!" "I was so shocked I could hardly take a breath!" "Of course I ran out of there as quick as my feet would carry me and ran back to the cottage once again." Continuing softly, "When I awoke I found this letter at my door." Eseria hands the letter to Sahna shaking her head. "I don't even know what to make of it all." "I hardly think sitting with a woman at *that* hour, hand about her waist is simply *friends*!” Eseria Kahar gives a letter to Sahna Nillu Sahna watches with a look of incomprehension-- The sort of look a cornered animal has, right before being run over by a carriage. Gingerly, she reaches out with both gloved hands, examining the parchment carefully. There's something in her gaze as she looks up... Something not entirely /sane/, as a rictus-like smile twitches at her lips. "Fascinating." Sahna murmurs, her contralto hoarse, but with some sort of energy rising in the background of her simple words. "By the duke, you mean.. Norran Lomasa, Yes? I don't suppose you recognized the woman, hmm?" Slowly, the petite Nillu stands from behind her desk.. Right eyebrow twitching madly. "That's a fascinating story, Eseria.” "Yes Sahna, the Duke Norran Lomasa!" Eseria looks down to the floor, "I'm afraid, angry, and sickened all at the same time." Raising her head to look at Sahna, she continues, "I deeply apologize for dumping this on you Sahna, I just didn't know anyone to talk to about the situation and well, you two seem to know each other quite well. I thought you could offer me some insight about the Duke and what to do." Looking back down to the floor obviously embarrassed, "I have no idea who the woman was but the letter from the Duke mentions the name of the woman as Celeste." "I see.” Sahna responds, very softly. "Yes. We do know one another rather well. As for insight?" She lowers the paper, regarding Eseria with a sober expression "I would say be careful who you lend your heart or body, Eseria Kahar. Some people will not return the good faith you lend with anything but ruin." Eseria nods slowly, "So true." Looking to Sahna she asks, "Would you have any idea why he would be thrown out of House Nillu? Surely you must know something of it, you *are* a Nillu!" Sahna explains, voice deadly calm, "Because he and I are getting married. Mother never approved of him divorcing my sister." Sahna leans back in her chair, smiling dryly. "Men are... such unsurprising creatures." Upon hearing this Eseria sits back blinking at Sahna in disbelief. Swallowing a bit hard she speaks softly, "Married?" Raising a hand to her forehead she closes her eyes for a moment gathering her thoughts. Regaining her composure she looks back to the Countess, "Sahna, he is your sister’s husband.” Eseria stammers. “I… I don't understand." "Not anymore, he's not." Sahna replies, cuttingly, hands balling into fists. "Eseria, I have been through a great deal. We may skip all of the 'I'm horrible and selfish' details. I already know them." She sits back expression grim. "You are my friend, but I swear, the next person to come in and criticize me, I will light them on fire and torch them into the used charcoal that rag and bone men collect. I am sorry you experienced untoward advances from Norran. You'll be the second today. I... Simply do not care by this point. I am beyond that scope of emotion. I have been badgered, tormented, stunned by revelations of the direst sort and my capacity is at an end. It's... nothing offensive, not on purpose, but I am truly at the end of my control, and I am an evoker who can summon flames to my hands. It would be folly for me to push myself any further. At all." And so sweeping into the drawing room is the tall form of none other than Norran Lomasa, largely unheard since he lacks the armor he's been wearing most of the day. He carries on his pale lips a small, saddened smile, but a smile none-the-less as he enters the drawing room. His brows raise as he enters, taking notice of both women and bowing his head to them. "Sahna, Baroness Kahar...did you get my letter, Baroness? I was hoping it'd make you more comfortable," he speaks, his cultured voice seeming rejuvenated as he looks between both women with his emerald eyes. The young Kahar turns in disbelief towards the voice she recognizes as none other then the Duke, Norran Lomasa. Raising out of her chair with a sudden wild look in her eyes, her nostrils a bit flared now, all innocence ever carried previously has been dropped at the instant of hearing his voice. Her eyes wide and piercing seem more shades of hazel than ever before, narrowing them she looks upon the Duke with utter disdain. Taking a deep breath the noble woman closes in the distance between her and the Duke, with each step her disposition more fierce than the last until she is standing directly in front of the Duke. Though the young Kahar is unknown for having any amount of weight in her voice she yells quite loudly at the Duke pointing her finger in his face, "You cad! You loathsome beast! You are *indeed* the most vile man I have ever come across!" Seething with anger the Kahar inhales sharply before continuing her tongue lashing. "How dare you write me a letter that reeks nothing but lies!" Speaking with intensity she says, "You invite me to Riverhold to stay, get angry with me because I would not succumb to your advances then abruptly accuse me of being a tease." Eseria throws her hands up, "I return to your keep intending on gathering some items I remembered leaving and find you with some woman! Arms wrapped around her waist even! I then receive this letter of apology and explanation that this woman was merely a friend and also a mention of being thrown out of house Nillu, which I might add you so expertly left out an explanation as to *why* that would happen in *any* conversation we had." Shaking a bit now she screams, "If that were not enough you wrapped this whole mess up with this insidious letter! You are indeed a treacherous, deceitful man! Your attempt to beguile me with this letter has failed." Eseria crackles with rage. "The letter was to make me more *comfortable*? Did you think to make me your new whore? Is it your quest to make *every* woman in Fastheld your whore?" Eseria stops her verbal barrage, suddenly remembering where she is and turns to Sahna. Breathing deeply and quickly she breathlessly says, "I apologize to you and you *only* for such a display but your betrothed is a donkey of a man and should be tortured by Wildings!" All Norran can do is stare blankly at Eseria at she spouts off this litany of insults, his head tilting /ever-so-slightly/ to the side as she begins to cackle. Eventually, when all is said and done, the Lomasa's pale lips quirk into a grin. "Did you not read my letter, Baroness? I think I apologized for all that, did I not? It was never my intention to trouble you so, after I have housed you as Riverhold's guest for the past few days," quite calmly replies the Duke, folding his hands and leaning a little toward Eseria as his grin broadens. "Now, I'd ask you leave this room before I do anything /either/ of us would regret, hm?" Among all the screaming, cursing, and getting drunk Lucius Nepos walks in from the outside, slightly stunned when he witnesses Eseria's outburst. He's wearing his 'finery', that being a pair of clean, white clothing and his former baronet's robe, bordered by red stripes. His green blue eyes flit from person to person, lips pursing. He doesn't speak, though. Eseria snorts at the Duke in further disbelief, "Are you threatening me Duke?" Eseria shakes her head, tears welling in her eyes, "You are even worse than I first thought." "You would threaten *me*?" Eseria looks down at herself and then back up to the Duke, "You will regret your actions this day! Though the cards may seem so well stacked in your favor at the moment, fate has a way of dealing with types such as yours." Eseria grabs her cape and turns to Sahna, "I thank you for receiving me this ‘eve, Sahna." Turning her back to both the Duke and Countess. She makes her way to the door. ---- ''Return to Season 5 (2007) Category:Logs